Leaders of Pern
Government on Pern is extremely decentralized, and divided into three major branches. Note, for the purpose of consistency, all dates are given in the standard Pernese Pass/Interval-based chronology. #P# = Xth pass, Yth year; #I# = Xth Interval, Yth year; 2LI# = Second Long Interval, Yth year Fl. indicates that, as of the date given, the individual or pair was in control. Bolds emphasize the leaders at the start of Dragonflight, the first Pern novel in order of writing. Italics are for default or unrecognized leaders. Underlines are for founders. See also People of Pern = Weyrs = List of known Weyrleaders and Weyrwomen Benden Weyr *1P21-?? M'hall and Torene ... *''fl'' 2P1 M'shall and Irene ... *''fl'' 6P43 K'dren and Levalla ... *??-?? F'lon and Jora *??-?? None and Jora *??-2LI448 R'gul and Jora *2LI448 R'gul and ''None'' *2LI448-9P1 R'gul and Lessa *9P1- F'lar and Lessa Fort Weyr *1P3-?? Sean and Sorka ... *''fl'' 2P1 S'nan and Sarai ... *?-6P41 L'mal and Leri *6P41-43 Sh'gall and Moreta ... *?-2LI1 T'ron and Mardra *2LI1-9P1 (Unoccupied) *9P1-8 T'ron and Mardra (exiled to Southern) *9P8-9 P'zar (provisional leader) *9P9- N'ton and ?? High Reaches Weyr *''fl'' 2P1 G'don and Mari ... *''fl'' 6P43 S'ligar and Falga ... *??-2LI1 T'kul and Merika *2LI1-9P1 (Unoccupied) *9P1-8 T'kul and Merika (exiled to Southern) *9P8 T'bor and Kylara *9P8- ??? ???? Igen Weyr *''fl'' 2P1 B'nurrin and Shanna ... *''fl'' 6P43 L'bol and Dalova ... *??-2LI1 G'narish and Nadira *2LI1-9P1 (Unoccupied) *9P1- G'narish and Nadira Ista Weyr *''fl'' 2P1 D'miel and Laura ... *''fl'' 6P43 F'gal and Wimmia ... *???-2LI1 D'ram and Fanna *2LI1-9P1 (Unoccupied) *9P1-15 D'ram and Fanna *9P15 G'dened *9P15- G'dened and Cosira Southern Weyr *2LI441?-2LI442? T'bor and Kylara *2LI442?-9P1? (Unoccupied) *9P1?-8 T'bor and Kylara (transferred to High Reaches) *9P8-15 T'kul and Mardra *9P15-?? D'ram *??- K'van and Adrea Telgar Weyr *??-1I250 B'ner and Zulaya *1I250-? K'vin and Zulaya ... *''fl'' 6P43 M'tani and ??? ... *??-2LI1 R'mart and Bedella *2LI1-9P1 (Unoccupied) *9P1- R'mart and Bedella = Holds = Lists of all known Lords Holder and Ladies Holder in Pernese history Benden *''fl'' 6P43 Shadder ... *''fl'' 9P1 Raid *Toronas Bitra *???-??? Kinver *???-2LI250 Chalkin *2LI250-??? Vergerin ... *''fl'' 9P1 Sifer *???-9P20 Sigomal *9P20- Sousmal Crom *???-2LI448 Fax (Overlord) *2LI448- Nessel Fort *1P3-1P9 Paul Benden and Emily Boll *1P9-19? Paul Benden ... *''fl'' 2P1 Paulin ... *''fl'' 6P43 Tolocamp ... *''fl'' 9P1 Groghe High Reaches *''fl'' 2P1 Jamson ... *c.2LI430-448 Fax (Overlord) *2LI448- Bargan Igen *''fl'' 9P1 Laudy Ista *''fl'' 2P1 Richud ... *''fl'' 6P43 Fitatric ... *''fl'' 9P1 Warbret Keroon *''fl'' 9P1 Corman Lemos *9P3- Asgenar Nabol *???-2LI448 Fax (Overlord) *2LI448-?? Meron *??- Deckter Nerat *''fl'' 2P1 Franco ... *''fl'' 6P43 Gram ... *''fl'' 9P1 Vincent *??-9P20 Begamon *9P20- Ciparis Ruatha *1P12-? Red and Mairi Hanrahan ... *??-6P43 Leef *6P43-?? Alessan ... *???-2LI438 Kale (killed by Fax) *2LI438-2LI448 Fax (Overlord; killed by F'lar) *2LI448-9P15 Lord Warder Lytol (in the name of Jaxom) *9P15- Jaxom Southern *9P1?- Toric (confirmed 9P15?) Southern Boll *1P10-?? Pierre de Courcis ... *''fl'' 2P1 Azury ... *''fl'' 6P43 Ratoshigan ... *''fl'' 9P1 Sangel Telgar *1P??-?? Tarvi Andiyar ... *''fl'' 2P1 Tashvi ... *???-??? Taratel *''fl'' 9P1 Larad Tillek *1P15-?? Zi Ongola ... *''fl'' 2P1 Bastom ... *''fl'' 6P43 Diatas ... *???-9P19 Oterel *9P19- Ranrel = Crafts = Harper *''fl'' 9P1-15 Robinton *9P15- Sebell Category:Pernese Leaders